


A Zombie Filled Love Story ~gabentine fanfiction~

by you_dont_need_to_know_my_name



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, No Smut, Tsundere, Young Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_dont_need_to_know_my_name/pseuds/you_dont_need_to_know_my_name
Summary: Gabentine fanfiction one-shots (kind of?)





	1. The beging of something

\-------------------------------------------------

After the events this last mouth, (the game events) the drama with new richmoned, finding aj, clem found that maybe the world isn't so bad.

And maybe a little more...


	2. How Do You Say L-o-v-e?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem's having some trouble reading...

Gabe, Clementine, Kate, Javier, Aj, and Eleanor lived in one of the adoned apartments near the center of new Richmond.

While Kate and Javier share one of the two rooms. Clem, Gabe, Aj, and Eleanor share the other. Aj was on top of one of the three mattresses, that were spread across the room, talking a nap.Clem lying next to him reading, or rather attempting, to read a book.

Because... "THIS" happened in the middle of 1st grade she never... well... learn to read....Of course she can read "something's" put she has trouble at times.

Clem growled in frustration. She was at this one word.

Lo- lo-she tried to mouth the word but it didn't sound right coming out of her mouth.

She tried agine "Lo- Lo-" she feels like she heard it before. But...Just then Gabe walks in, seeing Clem he's face lights up and he smiles.

"Hey, uh...Clem!" he tried to restrain his happiness and act all tough, even though we all know he's a little cinnamon roll in side.

"Hey...Gabe." Clem said said with a sigh, finally pealing a way from the book.

"What's wrong?" Gabe said noticing Clem sudden announce.

"Its This stupid book!" She said dropping it on the ground, in fruition. "uggh!"

Gabe flinched at her anger, Clem was usually nice but when she was anger...lets just say it was best not to get in her way. Gabe was confused "What's wrong with the book?"

"It's not the book its..." she stoped befor saying any more, does she rely trust Gabe like that to tell him her probably, most embarrassing secret, well... I guess this is how she'll find out.. she looked again at Gabe. "I just never...learned to... to read."

"oh..."a bit surprised "Maybe...I Could help!" Gabe said taking a few steps towards the bed that Clem sat on "I-I mean...if you wont me to?"

Clem eyed him with a straight face, eventual she sighed "Fine." moving over so Gabe can have a sate. Clem just wasn't use to...well...help. but it was something she was probably was going to have to get use that, living with Gabe and all. (that kind off sounds wired, what, hold up!)

Gabe gladly sat down with a smile on his face and a small blush on his checks. He picks up the book and opens it, placing it in his lap. "Ok!" he said being to flip to through the book "Which page?"

reliving he had no idea what he was doing. "page..."Clem paused "...69. I think?"

"Ok." Gabe responded looking trough the book again, moving a bit closer to clem. there sides meeting. He scanned the page for any words he thought that a first grader would have trouble with...n-not saying cle-m stupid but-t...any...

"Thats the word." she said, having a little blush of her on, pointing at the word.

Love.

"umm..." Gabe said a little taken back, blushing like a mad man and tryiing to hid in his jacket _"isn't that ironic "_ Gabe thought to himself _"it's like some wanted this to happen"_ (Boy I do. I ship you guys like fucking fedex!) Clem looked at Gabe, red as a tomato, looking hes trying to get to sweater villi. she started giggling.

"W-Whats so funny?!" he asked, relay annoyed. "Y-You hehehe"Clem then started snorting, Gabe looked at her in amazement. _"_

 _i didn't know she snorted..."_ he thought to him self, thinking it was adorable, making him blush harder and sink further in to his jacket.

"A-he-anyway um-he whats the word-he"she manged to giggle out, Clem put her head in her hands in attempt to calm her self down. she didn't want to walk up Aj, she surprised she hadn't yet she looked behind her at the sleeping toddler, smiling to her self.

"Love." Gabe almost whispered, half way in to his swaeter vill.

"what the fuck?" Clem said a little confused by what she heard, rasing a eyebrow.

"The word is Love."Gabe said red as a cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: finished this at like 11: 36. I fucking hate my self.  
> (I still thought it could have been better...but whatever...)


	3. Dating? Whats that? Can you eat it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem and Gabe go on a date...

"A what?" Clem said with confused and disturbed look her face, she was in the middle of restocking the guns in there shared bedroom. 

Gabe advance up to clem and asked a question that mad her nearly shot her self. (She wasn't suicidal yet) 

"A date. " He said so confident in his words, "I, Gabrielle Garcia, would like to take you on a date." He said looking down at clem, beaming. 

"I-if you wan't. That is." He said stuttering with his words. 

Clem looked at the gabe and then at the gun in her hand. She thought about saying no, then she similed, realizing it would give her an excuse to not do her chores. 

She huffed out a breath as she stood from the matters she sat on, maybe it could also be fun? 

"Fine." She side rolling up her sleves. 

"Wait, are actually serious? " He said with a bombshell look in his eyes , like he was sure she'ed say no. 

" A guess it could be fun." Clem replaied Hands on her hips, looking to the side.

Gabe eyes literally turned in stars as he, smiled the biggest, most bright, and frankly kind creepy smile on his face. 

 

Gabe was sitting in a chair (the nicest one he could fine) in one of the many abandoned restaurants in New Richmond; this particular restaurant was being used to store the food, which he thought would be a great place for a date, because you know food. 

He didn't have a lot of clothes, heck he had the same Bandini and Jack and on for a month, so he thought that this date was the perfect excuse to change the style. 

He was warring, a dark blue short sleeve shirt, jean shorts, and some black sneakers, and his well-known Bandini. 

He's feet tapped anxiously on the ground, he had told clem too me him hear at noon, and with the sun high in the sky was very much that time. 

Maybe she just didn't come? Maybe clem forget about her date with Gabe?   
Thoughts raced through Gabe's head. Maybe he should leave. 

Just as he made up his mind to leave. Clem came running in. Jamming something to block the door. 

Clem was wearing more acceptable clothes, though there was a bit of Walker blood spilled on them, she was warring a black shirt with printed light pink rose, ripped jeans, and some hightop sneakers.

"Whats wrong!?" Gabe said jumping up, helping clem block the door with some near by chairs and tables. 

" I was hleping Xavier and some of the other guards clear out the Walkers" she said with a huff as she finally sat down in the chair gabe put out "some got the jump on and we got separated I decided that maybe this would be a good time to stop by for are...date. now I'm thinking not so much..."

Gabe sat down in the chair across from clem, smiling to him self. 

"Are you ready?" Clem sat up in her chair, fixing her shirt over her chest. 

Gabe purked up "ready for what?" 

Clem put her elbow on the table, resting her head on it. "Our date." 

"Ohh. Right. Yeah we can start." Gabe said standing up to gay some food he had prepared, its not much but it's something. 

"Dating start." Clem said beming. 

"That's not how it works." Gabe said a laugh in his words.


	4. Hunting for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go hunting fro some lovin...jk

Bang!

The sound of gunfire rang trough out the frost, birds scattering through out the sky.

"Nice shot." Clem spoke , squatting in front of the now dead baby dear.

"thanks." Gabe smiled, he know he wasn't the beast shot, especially in councilperson to Clem, but he as getting better.

As Clem garbed the foot of the dear to start dragging it "Thoe when you hold the gun, it shakes in your hand," she spoke "Some taught me if you hold your breath its a lot more accurate."

"Who taught you that?" Gabe asked, putting the gun down.

"An old friend." was all she said as she walked toward there dead catch. "come on, lets get this back home"

Gabe stood beside Clem eyeing there catch "how do we..." Gabe really wasn't how to he was apposed to carry a deer, a majority of his time was spent eating scavenging week old cans, Tho Clem seemed to know exactly what she was doing, as she bent down to pick the deer's head.

"Go over to the back side an-"

"Thot I heard shot over hear..." someone said, who ever they where, there where fer to close for comfort.

"Shit," Clem drooped the deer head "bandits."

"They doesn't seem like there many of them, maybe were sa-"

BANG! BANG!

"We here yal' talkin come out where we can see you and nobody gets hurt!" the shot that where fired just barely hit Clem and instead into a nearby tree.

"You where saying," Clem whispered, garbing Gabe hand "lets go." she said as the started, are attempted to, to just walk away. they heard rustling of the trees and yelling.

"GET BACK HERE"

The chases was on. 

After some time of frantic ruining, Clem got tired, or bored one of the tow and shoved the tow of them in a group of bush and dapper, to wait the bandits out. 

But... you see... the angle at witch the fell made it so... well... made it so... Gabe fell on top of Clem...

Clem didn't seem to notices, or care, Gabe sure did. hes faces was a blood red and his heart was betting at a million beats per second. 

Gabe was about to say something, but before he could, Clem put a finger over his lips shushing him loudly.

She turned away from him, trying to piers her eyes through the bush at the bandits who where now fighting with each other.

All Gabe could do was sit, or rather sit on top of his crush, face red like beet. probably wishing he hes want such a dork.


	5. Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion!!! based on prompt: "Listen here you little shit!" 
> 
> (So sorry I haven't updated in forever, im the worse :( But i hope u enjoy this one)

_**BANG!** _

 

Gabe hares the door go as clem stomps through it. a bit startled but always happy to see clem, Gabe smiles.

 

"Hey, Cl-" Gabe was interrupted by clem grabbing him by the collar and slamming their lips together.

 

Gabe's eyes widened his eyes. he didn't mind the _kiss_ , but was just...conffused? When clem pulled away, Gabe began to speak.

 

"Cle-" He was stopped again. _this is getting annoying._

 

"listen here you little shit," clem stated, still with a firm grip on Gabe's collar " I like you! so..." clem didn't really know what to say after that "soo...yeah."

 

an (awkward) silence fell on the room. Gabe began to squirm a bit due to the little spaces between the two. something Clem didn't seem to notice.

 

...

 

"Hey, guys do you kno-" Javier stopped midsentence, and seeing the two so close together and not wanting anything to do with it, slowly closed the door.

 

...

 

"you can let, you know," Gabe said starting to sweat.

 

"Oh." Clem spoke, letting go of Gabe "sorry."

 

...

 

"I like you too." Gabe finally blurted out.

 

"What?" Clem spoke confused

 

"I. Like. You. T-" Clem punched Gabe in the arm, playful. Gabe laughed.

 

"I heard what you said!" clem spoke, then awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck "just didn't really think that's what you said..."

 

...

 

"So what now?" Gabe asked, unsure of what to do with the new found information.

 

Clem shrugged.

 

"I have no fucking clue." Clem stated

 

they both laughed.


End file.
